


it's love, isn't it?

by hypernovaes



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypernovaes/pseuds/hypernovaes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she had asked her, months later, what had possessed Nozomi to sit next to her and ask to be friends, Nozomi had simply answered, with a twinkle in her eye, "It was written in the stars."</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's love, isn't it?

The Entrance Hall was abuzz with excited chatter as the Hogwarts upperclassmen crowded around the main doors. It was the Saturday after midterms and before Christmas, so Eli had deemed it an appropriate time to take a break from her studies and her extracurricular activities. Winter was her favorite time of year, after all, and she mused that it would be nice, to walk through Hogsmeade in the snow.

(With a certain someone warm at her side, but that was neither here nor there.)

"Erichi!"

Eli whirled around, a faint blush and a small smile gracing her features as her girlfriend (best friend) wove her way through the crowd towards her. Nozomi wasn't as much of fan of the cold as Eli was; the slight pout on her lips when Eli had suggested the date had been evidence of that. But after the blonde had mentioned sharing a mug of butterbeer together, Nozomi had warmed up to the idea.

"I was starting to wonder if you had gone back to bed," Eli joked with a fond smile, making Nozomi jut out her bottom lip again like an indignant child. "I wasn't that late," she whined, before linking her arm through Eli's and tugging her towards the door. "Come on, the cards say that it'll snow again today, just like you wanted."

"Really?" Eli asked a little too excitedly, glancing out the window at the overcast sky. Nozomi's best subject was Divination, and her predictions were usually spot on. Nozomi laughed softly at her side as they stepped out into the sharp Scottish cold. "For a prefect in the running to be next year's Head Girl, you can certainly act like a child sometimes, Ericihi." Eli blushed again, tightening her grip on Nozomi's arm. "You know how much I like the snow," she mumbled, glancing away in embarrassment as Nozomi giggled again.

They crunched their way down the path to Hogsmeade, Eli lacing her fingers with Nozomi's as she took in the pure, untouched snow stretched out across the Hogwarts grounds. It made her want to press her foot into one of the snow banks, just to leave a blemish on the otherwise perfect landscape, but she resisted. No need to give Nozomi any more ammo to tease her with.

So the two walked in silence; the silence was never uncomfortable with Nozomi. Eli wasn't a chatty person to begin with; as a first year, she had purposefully pushed everyone away from her, content to isolate herself with her new books and studies. "Just like a Ravenclaw," her classmates had snickered, but Eli paid them no mind. She had been enraptured with magic and learning as much as she could from day one, and she didn't plan on being sidetracked by anything.

Until, that is, Toujou Nozomi had butted her way into Eli's life.

The Slytherin girl had been alone as well, but for different reasons. As a Muggleborn, she was not well-loved by the Purebloods in her House. Between that and the social stigma against Slytherins to begin with, she had found it hard to make friends. Eli could still remember when Nozomi had brazenly sat down next to her during breakfast, in the October of the first year at Hogwarts; the looks on the other Ravenclaws' faces had been priceless. When she had asked her, months later, what had possessed Nozomi to sit next to her and ask to be friends, Nozomi had simply answered, with a twinkle in her eye, "It was written in the stars."

And now here they were, years later and in their second to last year at Hogwarts, their friendship stronger than ever. Well, friendship wasn't quite the right word for it. It was strange, calling Nozomi her girlfriend. True, they kissed and held hands (and once, in the prefect bathroom, had gone beyond just kissing), but above all else, Nozomi was her best friend, and always would be. Eli knew that Nozomi would always be in her heart, and nothing could ever change that.

"Here we are."

Nozomi's voice called Eli back from her thoughts, and the blonde looked up, surprised to find they had already reached the town square. She was even more surprised to find that it had begun to snow without her noticing.

"Isn't it beautiful, Ericihi?" Nozomi asked, that whimsical, dreamy tone in her voice making Eli's heart skip a beat. She smiled softly, then took both of Nozomi's hands in her own. She leaned forward, murmured a "thank you" against Nozomi's ear, then pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's (best friend's) cheek. Instantly, Nozomi's face flushed crimson, and Eli couldn't help but laugh in delight. Despite all of Nozomi's teasing, lewd comments, and perverted tendencies, when it came to affection, she wasn't suave in the slightest.

"E-Eli! Stop laughing!" Nozomi complained, pulling one of her hands out of Eli's to cover her mouth in embarrassment. Eli grinned, then kissed the back of her hand, causing Nozomi to let out an exasperated sigh as she buried her face in both her hands.

"Aww, come on Nozomi," Eli teased lightly, poking her friend in the side and getting a squeak in response. "I promised we could share a butterbeer, remember?" Nozomi peeked out from between her fingers, her eyes narrowed in a suspicious glare before taking one of Eli's hands in her own again. "It's the least you can do, for keeping us out here in this weather," Nozomi replied lazily, a smile on her face once again and her eyebrows raised in expectation. "Not all of use were born with ice for blood, Erichi."

Eli only smiled gently at that, squeezing her girlfriend's (best friend's) hand in her own. "Butterbeer it is then," she agreed, before leading the way back through the snow, purposefully walking through the freshly fallen banks this time. She had another year before she graduated, the girl she loved loved her back, and the stars were aligned in their favor.

Maybe for once, Eli could just be happy with what she had right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the Howl's Moving Castle OST.


End file.
